The Daughter
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: She strived not to be like him, but it simply was not good enough. Semi-AU. M for language; no pairing.


**Okay, so this one is pretty different since it the character was never shown in the actual show. Also, this could be considered AU since I totally changed the whole Titan timeline. Just go with it; I absolutely _love_ this character so I couldn't pass it up, despite her being from a different generation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin paced angrily back and forth in front of the girl before him. She was quite pretty, with white hair and an eye patch over her left eye. She was dressed in colors vaguely familiar, but Robin just thought that coincidence.<p>

He stopped abruptly and faced the girl, his teeth clenched. "How could you let him go! We _had_ him, and you let him get away! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The girl hugged herself as she avoided his gaze. "I-I can't answer that…I'm just as surprised by my actions as you are. I mean…I want him locked up. I want him gone. I don't know. I'm just confused!" She finished with her hands clutching her head, her one eye shut tightly.

Robin waved her excuse away, still eyeing her angrily. "You're a Titan. You're lucky I even let you join this team, considering the last time we let someone in. Now I'm beginning to wonder if I should feel the same about you, Ravager."

Ravager looked skyward as she willed her tears away. One escaped unwillingly. "I'm sorry Robin. I just…I just couldn't do it."

He scoffed. "And why not? He's our worst enemy, you know that. What, are you one of his new fucking apprentices now? We seem to get that shit a lot. How about you just tell us now and save both of us a lot of trouble, huh?"

She turned her eye on him and glared. "Fuck off. I am _not_ one of his fucking degrading apprentices. I never have been and never will me, no matter what he wants."

Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So you're saying he wanted you as an apprentice? You're saying that you knew him beforehand and didn't tell us? You acted as though you had never seen him before, Rose. Then again, he did seem to take it easy on you…" His eyes turned into a glare behind his mask.

Rose swore mentally at her mistake. She sighed. "I-I have. I do know him." She figured she may as well begin to come clean, but she knew not to reveal everything. She was almost certain things would not turn out good for her then, no matter her intentions. Once he found out whom she was, Robin would have her out before she could bat an eye. He just worked that way, no matter how unfair it was.

Robin put on his interrogation face. He was going to get answers, and he was going to get them _now_. "How do you know him? Don't lie; in the end, I'll find out."

She took in a deep breath. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. I'll just tell you this; I know him somewhat…personally."

He rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Fuck complications. I want answers! I want to know why you let that goddamn psychopath go-"

"He is not a psychopath!" Her teeth were clenched and she knew she was getting herself in to deep shit. At this point, there was no turning back.

Robin turned on her, seething. "Not a psychopath? Have you seen what he's done to this city? He belongs in Arkham with the other fucking psycho criminals."

She shook her head vehemently. "You don't know him. He's a human being when he's not fighting! He's human under the mask…" She bit her lip, no longer caring what came out of her mouth.

Robin gave an unbelieving laugh. "Why the hell are you defending this guy? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on yours…" She cast her eye downward, her arms loosely crossed.

He gave her a hard stare. "Then why are you defending him? It makes no sense-"

"Because he's my father!" She exclaimed, and then began to breathe heavily at the sheer power on her voice. Her eye widened considerably as she saw the surprise on the boy wonder's face, and then watched it harden.

Robin took a deep breath to calm him self. "What did you just say?"

She summoned the courage to look him in the eye. "He-he's my father." She cut Robin off before he began his retort. "But I'm not like him. That's why I'm a Titan! I strive _not_ to be him, no matter how much he resents it."

He shook his head. "That doesn't change the fact that you're his daughter."

She let out a disbelieving breath. "So now you're going to punish me simply because of whom my father is?"

Robin scoffed at her. "Why wouldn't I? You're a liability; we witnessed that today, when you just let him go!"

Rose gave him a pleading look. "I couldn't just watch you hurt him! You weren't taking him away Robin, you were simply _hurting _him. Beating him."

Robin threw his hands up. "Because he deserves it! He deserved to burn in hell."

Rose covered her ears and clenched her teeth. "Stop! Stop saying that! I hate him, I do, but I know on some level I still…love him, even if it's just a little. He's-he's all the family I have left. I don't want that taken away from me." She sighed and slumped forward, suddenly tired out.

Robin growled slightly. "That doesn't change the fact that he needs to go behind bars, and having you there could ruin it all. Again, you're a fucking liability to this team, no matter your intentions-"

"Then don't let me go on the missions that deal with him! I promise I won't stop you from doing whatever you want if I'm not there; I won't just randomly show up and save him. You have to remember that I understand he deserves the worst. It's just…my daughter instinct took over, and that's why I should go on the missions that pertain to him. That's all." She pleaded with him.

Robin seemed to calm down slightly, but he still gave her a hard stare. "I'm sorry Rose, but it's not good enough. I'm going to need your communicator." He held out his hand expectantly.

She took a deep breath and fished her communicator out from her uniform. She threw it in his hand. "There. But I still deserve a chance-"

"Get out." He turned to face the door.

Rose shook her head. "Fine. I'm gone." She left the evidence room and headed toward the ops. room to get to the front door. The rest of the team were in there, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Rav, where ya goin'?"

She ignored the changeling and continued on outside. Once she began her way through the water, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "So he thinks I'm a liability? Then fine, I'll make it that way. Bastard; he's not better then my ass of a father." She began her way to her father's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah; as you can see, totally different timeline. But anyway, this shows more of Rose's emotional and confused side, which really wasn't shown all that much. There is still a bit of the stubbornness in the undertone, though. <strong>

**Read and Review, por favor!**


End file.
